Woel?
by weardodo
Summary: At night, when a drunk Joel stumbles into the Brady home after being dumped by Theresa, Walker goes downstairs and decides to have a drink with the boy... neither of them could have foreseen what happens next. Pairing: Simon Walker & Joel Dexter
1. Chapter 1

He never intended for this to happen, never even crossed his mind…

Looking at the drunk kids head sleeping on his lap, softly snoring, he felt a rush of fear crawling up and down his spine. How old was this kid? Did he just turn himself into a pedophile? The images of every possible doom scenario filled his head and disappeared just as quickly as they came when a soft murmur raised from his lap. It was getting kind of chilly, and the thought of Brendan or Cheryl coming downstairs while he and Joel where on the couch cozying up against each other, naked, made the man resort to get up and wake the boy just enough so he could get him moving upstairs. He'll just let the kid sleep it off in his bed. Brendan nor Cheryl would enter his room out of respect of his privacy, he knew that. The boy could sleep if off and he'll think of something to fix this mess in the morning.

After collecting all the scattered clothes from the living-room, he started gently shaking the boy's shoulder. "Joel…Hey, kid, wake up" Joel started moving, trying to get Walker's hand away from his shoulder, while murmuring indistinct words. A little firmer yank on his shoulder made de kid throw his legs from the couch to the floor and he slowly sat up straight. Well, at least as straight as a drunk kid that's still half asleep could get. Without opening his eyes his right hand followed Walker's right hand and he finally got up. Walker walked behind the kid as he steered him up the stairs, hoping they'd minimize the noise. Walker knew Brendan and Cheryl would probably both kill him if they'd catch him pushing a naked and drunk Joel into his bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

What actually happened…

It was about 2 am when Walker heard the front door closing with a soft bang, followed by what sounded like somebody bumping into the coffee-table and some indistinct cussing. He hadn't had a good night sleep since he got out of prison. He knew it would have to be Joel, seeing as he heard Joel and Theresa making plans earlier this evening, but just to be on the safe side, Walker got up, pulling on a shirt as he quietly walked down the stairs. Brendan and Cheryl had been fast asleep for hours, and he didn't want to wake them.

As he flipped on the switch, the sudden burst of light blinded him for a few seconds before he could see the image of a drunk and sobbing Joel sitting on the couch become clear. Walker hated people sobbing, but the urge to turn around and retrieve to his bedroom somehow died away when he heard the kid swallow a soft sob. He turned around watching the slouched boy trying to wipe away his tears even before they had a chance to roll down his cheeks. Walker actually felt a bit sorry for that little Scottish Foxy. Maybe he'd just have one drink with the kid, why not. Walker walked to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of Scotch and two glasses, and sat down on the other side of the couch. After pouring two (large) drinks, he placed one of the glasses in front of Joel. Joel's sobbing started to calm down as he looked at the glass in front of him. He looked at Walker with both appreciation and confusion, as he and Walker both knew they actually hated each other's guts. "Thanks" Joel said, as he avoided the other man's eyes, seemingly ashamed for the tears painting his own eyes red and glassy. In response Walker made a quick lift with his glass towards Joel, and both men started drinking their drink in silence. Walker hoped it could stay silent until the drinks where finished. It was obvious something happened with Theresa, and he really didn't want to have some sort of cozy talk about girl-trouble all night. The thought alone made Walker shiver. He suddenly wished he had just stayed in bed. "She dumped me" Joel suddenly said, snapping Walker out of his daze. Here we go, Walker thought, quickly taking another big gulp of his drink. "Okay." Walker replied trying to sound as non-caring as possible. But the kid didn't seem to notice, or maybe he just didn't care. Joel just stared at the coffee-table and occasionally laughed humorlessly as he started talking about all the things Theresa had done and said, and what a bitch she'd been to him. Walker really couldn't care less. He poured himself and the boy another (large) drink as he didn't really listen to the sob story and just relaxed himself into the corner of the couch, watching the kid talk. Walker still didn't know how it happened, but he caught his thoughts roaming an unfamiliar terrain. He suddenly realized what he was thinking and he quickly shook his head trying to make the thoughts leave. Repositioning himself he timorously tried to focus on what the kid was saying, nevertheless he felt his mind wandering to that taboo-place again and again. He watched Joel's lips as they moved, then he watched his face, and before he knew what was happening he realized that he was checking Joel out. Joel suddenly turned towards Walker, who's eyes couldn't leave Joel's body quick enough for Joel not to notice what he had been doing. Walker heard himself cursing in his head while he and Joel locked eyes. They both looked at each other for a few seconds before Walker broke eye contact to put down his drink. "So, basically she called me a loser and that was the end of it" Joel said quickly taking another sip of his drink.


	3. Chapter 3

Walker knew Joel and Theresa had been dating for a while, but seeing as Joel was just a kid, he also knew he'd get over it soon enough. He shouldn't care either way, but he never really thought of Theresa as being a good match for Joel anyway. She was just too 'clingy'.

As Joel talked a bit more and Walked listened a little less, the content of the bottle of Scotch just seemed to evaporate. Walker was someone who could definitely handle a stiff drink – hell, he could handle a 'stiff' anything – but a half a bottle of whisky combined with his current sleep-deprivation was starting to feel as maybe a little bit too much. It's not that he was hammered or anything, but he definitely felt the alcohol clouding up his brain, and thus clouding up his clear thinking. Walker watched Joel. He watched Joel drink, spilling a bit of the liquor, making a few drops run down his chin which he wiped away with the back of his hand. He watched how Joel looked at the drops on his hand before licking them off with one stroke of his tongue. Walker felt a sudden flush of warmth in his lower stomach and he knew damn well what that feeling meant. There would be just one solution to this current problem: he would have to resort to actually having a nauseating cozy social talk. Thát would definitely stop him from getting aroused by that kid.

"Terrible, just terrible" Walker suddenly replied to Joel. Joel, who hadn't been counting on any support and/or response from the other man, stopped talking and questionably looked at Walker. Walker saw the frown on the kid's face and he knew he had to say something. As he repositioned himself, facing Joel while leaning forward with his arms slouching on his legs. "Look kid. I'd be lying if I said I really cared. But that girl is just not worth this kind of mess." Walker grabbed his glass, as if a natural reflex, and repositioned himself down in the exact same position again, hands and wrists hanging loosely over his knees. The only difference Joel could notice was the presence of the glass hanging casually beneath the man's right hand. Somehow Joel's eyes and thoughts kept lingering on Walker's hands and wrists. That man has got some beautiful wrists. They made Joel think about wanting to touch them, just for a bit. Following the hand that hold the glass as it moved upward, Joel's eyes met with Walker's who was intensely looking up, looking straight at Joel. This made Joel jump back a bit. Joel felt drunk. Hell, he knew he was drunk. He felt himself sliding down on the couch now and again, and he also felt that the last few tries to reposition himself in an upright position again hadn't really been effective anymore. If he'd slouch a little more, he knew he would fall to his side, falling right behind Walkers side and back. He knew, but he was too damn drunk to stop this oncoming process.


	4. Chapter 4

As if the other man had heard Joel's thoughts, Walker suddenly put down his drink and grabbed both of Joel's shoulders with the intention of 'straightening' Joel out before tipping over. Joel was too far gone to realize the weirdness of the situation, all he could focus on where Walkers hands on his shoulder, everything else was spinning. He didn't even realize what he was doing when his hand suddenly reached towards one of Walker's hands, softly planting a few fingers on the wrist, completely fixating on it.

Walker couldn't think straight for a few seconds after the kid had started stroking his hand and wrist, but he snapped out of his own daze and quickly pulled his hands away, grabbed his drink from the table and started gazing straight down his glass, seemingly looking for something hidden on the bottom. This was just wrong, Walker knew, and he took another big sip, tightening and flexing his jaw muscles for a bit before turning back to the kid again. Joel was leaning back holding his drink up in one hand and trying to handle his phone with the other. Walker watched as the boy leaned his head back, squinting his eyes trying to see which buttons to press. "Say…kid" he said, when his gaze suddenly got caught by something glistering on the kid's bottom lip. Walker turned himself back to the table again, examining his drink. Walker knew Joel was too wasted to notice he'd just almost chocked on his drink at the sight of that mixture of transparent saliva and Scotch flickering sparkles on his bottom lip. He felt a bulge starting to form in his boxers, and this was not good, this was not good at all. Before he could think of the appropriate thing to say to wrap up this night and get the hell away from this kid, a phone flew past him, and gently plunged to the floor behind the table. "Fockin' bitch!" Joel said. At least, that's what Walker thought the kid had said – only thing worse than trying to understand that Scottish accent was trying to understand a plastered Scottish accent. "You know, who fokin' needs woman anyway!...all fokin' bitches.." Walker sat there, silently playing with his glass, making the content go round. He'd thought it best not to say anything in response, seeing as that could make the little Scottish Foxy just talk more. And frankly, Walker had heard enough whining and sobbing to last him a lifetime, he wished the kid would just shut up and go to bed. On a positive side, Walker thought, that whining did help him get rid of that unwanted semi. "So how do you and Brendan do it?" Walker chocked on his drink for real this time, spewing the content on the table, coughing. "youwhat?", he said as if not having heard it right, holding his head slightly angled towards Joel.


	5. Chapter 5

"How. Do. You. And Brendan. Do it?" the boy explained with the hand that just got freed from a cellphone, while slowly bringing his drink to his mouth, letting the last words echo in the glass. Same words as the first time. What did he mean, for fucks sake? Did he mean handle woman? Did he actually mean how Brendan and he had been 'doing it'? This night definitely couldn't get any worse, Walker thought. He was getting horny as hell, overwhelmed by the frustrated feeling of wanting to jump Joel's – virgin – bones. The thought of licking that saliva from the kid's bottom lip, the thought of invading that fair boy's tight ass… it was just more than he could handle right now, and he also knew he had to retain himself from acting on these thoughts. Brendan would kill him, to say the least. He just wanted to go to bed, have a tug, and get these stupendous thoughts out of his head forever. It was clear that Joel was just plain drunk as hell, and he didn't know what he was asking nor saying – nor doing. He looked at Joel, who was clearly seriously waiting for an answer. Walker just slouched back facing the coffee-table again, leaning his arms on his legs, looking at his spit-out sip of liquor decorating the top of the table. "Okay. Answèr me this then, Wàlker. You see me cryin' over a woman, but you are not invincible èither right? " The boy suddenly repositioned himself, sitting on the edge of the couch now, just like Walker. Way too close – Walker thought – way way way too close. He bit his lip as he felt his boxers slightly rising again. Joel turned towards the older man, resuming his question. "…so…what's your weakness then?" Walker, still staring at the table in front of him, started talking into his glass. "I don't do weakness." Without even looking at the boy, Walker could feel his smirk shining upon him, the boy was clearly amused by his answer. Great. Just great.


	6. Chapter 6

Walker saw the kid leaning towards the table to put down his drink and then sitting back facing him again. "'Everybody' has a weakness. Even you." As he said those last words, Joel suddenly poked Walker's side who almost entirely jumped up from the couch in response. "Hey. Stop it!" he said with a little embarrassment coloring his words. As he regained himself, trying to play it cool, he sat back in his former position trying to give Joel one of his intimidating warning-gazes. Somehow, this time it had the completely opposite effect. Joel looked at Walker and just started smirking and laughing. "Hahaha, no way. Thát's your weakness?" Joel pointed his index finger in the direction of Walker's side, highly amused and playfully twirling it around as if threatening to poke again. "Don't" Walker pronounced clearly and in a firm fatherly way.

Walker knew his reaction wasn't just about the poking, he just really couldn't handle being touched right now – in any which way or form. He knew everybody thought of him as a cool, calm, and collected guy, but the truth was, most of the time he was horny as hell and dying inside. Up until now he was glad nobody had noticed that he was mainly wearing that hideous jacket all day to hide the continues presence of a semi hard-on. Working closely with Brendan and his intense lip-gazing hadn't helped reducing that either. And now. Now he was sitting on the couch in Brendan's living room, drunk, with Brendan's surrogate-son mentally rubbing his dick.


	7. Chapter 7

Joel knew he shouldn't have done it, poke the older man again, but he was just too amused and drunk to take Walker's threatening gaze seriously. When Walker grabbed his drink, taking his eyes of Joel for a bit, Joel poked him again making the man spill another sip of liquor on the table. The moment the little splash hit the table Walker had already put down his glass, grabbing Joel's neck as he turned towards him, pressing the boy against the back of the couch. "Don't" Walker said as Joel felt his stare piercing his own eyes. Walker was half-standing and half leaning on the couch with his knees, having one arm resting on the back of the couch next to Joel's neck and one hand placed firmly around the neck. Joel noticed how Walkers gaze wandered, shifting towards his mouth a few times. The alcohol made Joel see Walker radiating some kind of glow. Alcohol always makes everything glow. Not even really bothered by the hand on his throat, Joel was wondering what it was Brendan had found so attractive in this guy. He had to admit that his wasn't the first time he'd asked himself that exact question, but it was the first time he got to see the man from this close and he suddenly realized he'd never really looked at the man 'objectively'. He's kinda pretty, Joel thought after dizzily trying to focus on Walkers features.

Walker didn't even know how long he'd been staring at the kid when he realized the kid was seemingly inspecting him. His grip started to loosen and he let go entirely while turning around and letting himself fall back onto the couch, next to Joel. Oh god, he thought, while he closed his eyes and wiped the fingers of his right hand across his face. He had a full hard-on poking the inside of the fabric and he couldn't even care if the kid would notice. Enough!

Walker's left arm made a V across the back of the couch. Joel turned his head and couldn't help but stare at the hand and wrist hanging gently from the couches back right next to him. He has pretty wrists and hands, Joel thought, and he felt himself getting a little excited just watching them.


	8. Chapter 8

He wasn't even thinking about Theresa anymore. Fucking bitches, Joel thought, while he looked at Walker who was letting his fingers run down his face as if to regain himself. Although Joel couldn't really focus steadily, he saw Walker flexing the muscle of his jaw. A clearly audible swallowing made the man's adam's apple bob up and down . Joel suddenly noticed Walker's arousal and actually felt himself smiling a bit with pride. He could turn on Walker? Walker who claims to 'not do weakness', and most importantly, Walker who had been teasing and down talking him from the start. He knew Walker wouldn't dare to actually try something with him. Brendan would probably skin him alive. Suddenly Joel realized he was holding all the cards right now and for some strange reason he couldn't quite comprehend yet, he really felt like using this new-gained power.

Walker could feel the kid's eyes on him, restraining himself from turning his head and verifying his feeling. It made Walker swallow loudly. He expected Joel to start laughing at him again, teasing him for having a hard cock in his shorts, and he really wouldn't have cared. He couldn't have foreseen what actually happened next though. Before Walker realized what was happening, Joel had suddenly straddled his lap, looking down at Walker and smiling a dopey grin. Walker could feel his hands trembling on the couch as he tried to mentally hold them down, trying to not plant them instinctively on the kids young and firm ass. He just looked back at Joel catatonically while he felt his jaw muscle tighten – and that wasn't the only thing tightening as he felt the fabric from the boy's jeans rub against his erection.


	9. Chapter 9

Joel never did this with a man before, straddling him that is. He had straddled girls before, but this was definitely different. He could feel Walkers warmth throbbing beneath him. He felt the man trembling slightly, and when he looked down to the side he saw Walker's arms shaking against the couch. Cool, calm, and collected my ass, he thought, as he smirked whilst looking back down at Walker. The man hadn't moved an inch… well, at least most of his body hadn't moved an inch, Joel thought as he felt the need to reposition himself a bit. Walker was still glowing, but Joel felt himself sobering up just enough to focus on the man's face. He felt kinda stupid looking at another man in this way, but this night he just couldn't seem to be bothered by it. He wanted to play some more, seeing how far he could go before Walker would push him off.

Walker saw the boy plotting something in his head, but before he could give it too much thought, the boy suddenly stopped smirking and leaned into Walker, planting his hands on the couch, one on either side of his head, almost brushing his lips against both sides of his lips.

Although he was just trying to have a laugh, Joel couldn't help but notice how nice Walker's lips were looking. He held his head back for a bit to get a better look, when he realized he was kind of getting aroused by this whole scenario. He turned his torso around to grab one of the two drinks from the table, exposing a bit of his belly-button and the soft happy-trail accompanying it forming a pathway down his pants. This little scenery didn't go unnoticed, and as Walker watched the boy turning back with a drink, taking a big sip, he felt his body going on auto-pilot. He regained himself from his position and sat up straight, making sure the boy didn't fall off his lap. He looked at Joel, and he felt the room getting brighter as his pupils dilated. That was it for Walker, he knew it was done. He put one hand on Joel's lower back, keeping him in place, as he took the boy's drink with his other hand, taking a sip himself and leaning forward to place the glass back on the table, never letting his eyes wander from Joel's in the process.


	10. Chapter 10

Joel didn't even know why he did it – maybe to get control back over the current situation as he felt the man's hand on his lower back pushing him against the bulge beneath his own… maybe because the fixation on Walker's lips had made him feel craving for a taste.. and he really couldn't care less in his current state that his opposite had a dick and no tits… Or maybe, just maybe it was because he had been so wound up about the whole Theresa-thing, that the comfort and arousal he was now experiencing felt just 'right'. He must admit that he'd always secretly been kinda curious about that part of Brendan's life… The amount of liquor Joel felt running down his vanes didn't help either. Before he knew what he was doing, he put his hands on Walker's chest and pushed him back down against the head of the couch. His own semi was now aching from the tightness he was experiencing in his jeans as he let himself fall forward, his upper body pressed against the other man's.

Walker didn't even get a chance to develop a look of surprise as Joel started slobbering all over his cheek. It made him immediately plant his hands on the couch beside his own legs, as if to brace himself for something. He knew he should've just ended this once and for all by throwing the boy off and leaving this surreal scenario. Instead he suddenly turned his head a bit, making the gentle and wet brush from Joel's lips brush against his own for just a split-second. Walker turns back quickly as Joel pulls back his head immediately. But the sight and the taste of that glistering saliva made Walker grab the back of the boys head, pulling him back in for a hard kiss. Walker knew he wasn't being gentle as he pressed their mouths together, clashing their teeth. Walker was feeling beyond gentle, he was feeling eager and hungry and he started licking and sucking on the kid's bottom lip with that same eager and hunger accompanying it. Walker could feel Joel's head pressing back against his hand for a second in hesitation, but the boy didn't seem to be having any hesitation after that.


	11. Chapter 11

Joel felt himself hesitating at the sudden feeling of Walker eagerly licking and biting at his lip, but it just felt too goddamn good, so he reciprocated by plunging evenly eagerly back into the older man's mouth. Walker's head gave way to a small reflex, pulling his head back a bit in response to the kid's sudden change in willingness. Joel grabbed Walker's head, pressing him into his kiss so hard it startled Walker. He felt he couldn't retain his current posture and he slowly felt himself tipping over to the side. Joel had grabbed Walker's shoulders and pushed him back further to the side, while repositioning himself in the process. As Walker felt his head coming to a rest on the couche's armrest, he knew he had now lost total control of the situation – and it actually felt kind of good. The kid had straddled him again and started prodding Walkers lips with his tongue, trying to get inside. Walker had his hands still hanging in mid-air above Joel's back. He felt himself feigning a feel of total loss and helplessness as the Scottish boy started moving his hips back and forward, slowly rubbing the shaft of his cock in the process.

Joel suddenly felt himself thinking of Brendan. Feeling Walker through his jeans, feeling his own cock burning against the inside of the fabric and feeling how the strokes he made send short electric shocks all the way to his ass, he felt like he finally got it. He never felt that sensation there before, and the state of his arousal made him want to explore – it made him want more. He jumped up still having his eyes locked on Walker's. The man's usually light eyes looked dark, almost black and possessed. Joel smirked at Walker as he kicked off his shoes, unbuttoned two buttons of his jeans and then stopped to pull his own shirt over his head, tossing it behind the couch. Walker's fixed and intense stare suddenly turned towards the two unbuttoned buttons of Joel's jeans. There it was again. The small trail of hair disappearing behind the still buttoned part of the jeans. Joel just stood there, as if not really sure what to do next, and Walker felt like he was having a courteous mood, so he decided to help the lad out. He fixed his gaze on the kid's eyes again. They looked glassy and a bit unfocused, but the message Walker could read behind the glassines was still clear. Walker pushed himself up, sitting straight, looking up at Joel with the same dark and intense stare whilst moving his hands towards the front of the jeans.


	12. Chapter 12

Joel watched as the man moved his hands towards the front of his jeans, not knowing what he could expect. He saw Walkers hands slouching from their wrists, almost making his digits compose the air, as one of them slowly touched the hair surrounding his belly-button. Joel watched as two of the fingers of the other hand turned around and started stroking the fabric at the front. There was no denying it, Joel was fully aroused.

Walker heard and saw the boy moan and he slowly brought the fingers of both his hands to the still locked buttons beneath the soft trail of hair. He wondered where that path would lead, and he shifted his focus fully on the bulge at the front of the jeans. He really needed to unwrap this present. As he started fiddling the buttons with his lean digits he looked up at Joel again. The boy had thrown his head back a little – closed eyes, bottom lip glistering with a bit of that transparent spit again. After the last button popped open, Walker slowly pulled down the jeans until Joel stood there wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and an apparent erection.

Joel had suddenly become fully aware of the fact that he was stripping down for Brendan's business partner and casual fuck Mr. Simon Walker, the man who'd been taunting him about still just being a kid from the day he first arrived to Oaks. Before he could really let it sink in he felt Walker's hands in his sides and he was being swirled around. Joel didn't want to let on that he was actually starting to feel a bit nervous right about now, so he tried to stands as casual as possible, as if he didn't mind one bit that another guy was sitting behind him, busy admiring his ass from up close. And maybe he didn't really mind – he was too fucked up to give it some real thought. He felt Walkers fingers disappearing behind the elastic of the boxers waistband and before he knew it the boxers were gone. He felt exposed.


	13. Chapter 13

Walker's hands were admiring Joel's pale and fair ass, softly kneading the cheeks, before pulling the kid back down landing him right on top of him. Walker slightly repositioned them both, pushing one hand against Joel's chest while the other one shifted his hips. Joel could feel the length of Walker's cock pressing along the inside of his cheeks, and it actually felt really good. The man was still wearing his boxers, and even though the fabric had shifted, fully exposing Walker, Joel wanted the other man to be naked too. The urge of that thought died away as soon as he felt a soft and wet sensation pressing against his shoulder blade. Walker had started kissing him, also using his tongue. As Walker started combining the soft kisses with soft but earnest shoulder-biting, Joel just groans, feeling a tingling sensation going up his spine. He felt the man's other hand pressing his chest more fierce, feeling the pressure of Walker's chest against his back. Walker's hand started rubbing the boy's nipple. The warmth accumulating beneath his ass was getting unmanageable as he started bucking it back and forth a bit. Joel had thought about these kinda scenarios when thinking about Brendan's love life, and he always thought these kind of things would be rough and dry. He knew now how wrong he'd been. The mixture of sweat and 2 kinds of pre-come almost made it all feel as 'wet' and 'smooth' as with a girl.

Walker really wanted to fuck right about now, as he felt the pressure in his prostate almost getting too much too handle. He just needed to get Joel a bit more ready, as he didn't want to break the kid whilst fucking him. He started stroking the boy's exposed cock while his other hand was on Joel's hip, helping him rub his own cock in just the right way. Panting and moaning was all he could hear from the boy sitting on top of him, and Walker felt some wet and cold saliva dripping down his own chin. The kid had actually made him drool, Walker thought slightly amazed. He realized how good it felt having that Scottish Foxy dry-fucking him. This had been nothing like how it had been with Brendan. He didn't have to beg, he didn't have to crawl. He was fully in control and he could do whatever he wanted to do. Although he doubted it possible, this thought made him even more horny. He stopped stroking Joel's cock – who let out a disappointed but satisfied sigh in response – and slightly shifted forward letting his hand disappear beneath the cushion of the couch. He knew Brendan always stacked some condoms and lube down there. Holding the kid while shifting forward just a little bit more, he finally felt his digits touching his prize.


	14. Chapter 14

Joel had wondered what Walker was looking for, when he saw the man making some condoms and a small tube appear from beneath the cushion. Joel knew it must have been a tube of lube and the thought made him tighten up his ass a bit. He knew Walker had felt that. Still wanting to make sure he didn't seem like a wuss, he decided to just beat Walker to it. He let himself slide off, standing up with his ass facing Walker – again. He realized the irony of this scenario and quickly turned around. Not sure if he liked this side better, he could feel himself literally 'pointing' at the man who had in the mean time resorted to stroking his own cock. Walker was definitely enjoying the view. This fact made the kid regain his confidence – it felt good to be wanted, especially after the things Theresa had spewed at him that evening. Joel smirked at how wanting and horned-up the man looked while getting off on him, and he let himself slide down onto his knees right between Walker's legs. Walker's eyes had widened in response, his black pupils flushed with want.

As the kid removed Walker's last piece of clingy fabric – exposing the stroking hand – and started wetting his lips while looking straight at him, Walker could only grin. "There's a good boy" Walker had been so fixated on Joel's freshly wetted bright pink lips, he'd hardly realized it had been him speaking those words. He really wanted to feel that slick hot Scottish mouth on his cock and he gently shifted his gaze from Joel to his own stroking hand.

Joel had seen the man's subtle nudge, and he knew what it meant. He'd used it himself with woman before. He enveloped Walker's cock as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Joel's confidence was peaking as he realized he knew exactly what to do – he loved watching woman suck his own cock, and he'd always watch them do it with concentration and fascination .


	15. Chapter 15

Walker couldn't believe that kid had actually begun sucking him. Just like that. It had been some time since he got sucked. Brendan never sucked him. Brendan would maybe give him a handjob – usually while fucking him – but definitely never a blowjob. And definitely never a blowjob like this, Walker thought. Joel actually seemed to know exactly what he was doing and he had a perfect mouth for sucking cock, that much was clear. Walker had his head thrown back a little and felt his eyes roll back into his head as the boy started increasing his speed. He'd put a hand in the hair, following the kid's bobbing head, feeling his fingers get slick a little every time one or two digits accidentally touched the nape of Joel's neck. The mixture of sweat and run-down hair gel felt like a lubricant. The thought of lubricant made him think about Joel's saliva-covered lips, and this, in turn, made Walker see stars. He heard himself moaning. Deep and raw moans. But when he felt the kid's tongue working the underside of his shaft in a way he couldn't even begin to comprehend, the moaning stopped abruptly. It sounded like somebody had turned it all on mute as he gasped and all the sound had just died away.

Joel knew he was definitely doing the right thing with his tongue as he looked up a bit. Walker had thrown his head back a little and Joel could see the man's fully bared upper-teeth. Joel had never noticed this before, but Walker had some big-ass fangs. He kinda looked like a vampire, Joel thought as he went down again. Lower this time, 'cause he knew how he himself hated it if a chick forgot to please his balls.

Walker felt how Joel un-lip-locked his length, feeling how a wet tongue left a cold trail of saliva behind, all the way down the underside of his cock. The kid started sucking, kneading, and licking with earnest, and Walker suddenly felt a weird and warm wave of pride overwhelming his body. This kid actually had potential, who knew?


	16. Chapter 16

When the kid put his wet lips around Walker cock again, almost swallowing him whole whilst massaging his balls, the feel of a soft but determined tong swirling around the tip made Walker honestly think he would die right then and there. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold this much longer.

Joel suddenly felt the man's hips bulk up a bit, and before he could even fully comprehend what this meant he felt little warm gushes of salty liquid entering his mouth and throat. Joel had thought about it, but he really didn't want to swallow Simon Walker's come. What he did want was for that same Simon Walker to get a taste of his own.

Still panting in short gasps, Walker looked up a bit to see the kid staring at him with a closed and wet mouth, a little droplet running down the side. Joel turned around, holding his head above the coffee-table, and Walker could see a short string of spit and come falling down on its top.

Joel made sure he aimed the mixture right next to the puddle of spit and liquor Walker had already left there before. He didn't spit it all out though. He turned around – actually looking kinda cocky and self-satisfied, Walker thought. Joel climbed on top of Walker, kissing him hard, bruising his lips. Walker could feel the kid prodding his teeth with his tongue to gain entrance and Walker didn't decline. As soon as he felt the warmth of Joel's mouth and the softness of the boy's tongue on his, he also started to realize the kid had just poured some of his own come in his mouth. As if Joel had felt Walker's realization, h e could feel the boy suddenly smirking into their kiss. Walker didn't care. He could feel his still leaking cock showing small signs of life again beneath Joel's rubbing ass, and he started to smirk himself. Walker knew Joel wouldn't be laughing for very long.


	17. Chapter 17

Joel could feel Walker's worn down cock stirring softly beneath him. The man was definitely starting to get hard again and Joel had to admit that he was impressed. He didn't think he himself could ever pull that off that quick after having lost his load. Before he could give it any more thought he felt himself being flipped over falling backwards on top of the couch, Walker still planted neatly between his legs. The man crawled further on top of him, pressing his hips between Joel with his full weight. He could feel his leg muscles being stretched as they automatically wrapped themselves around Walker's lower back. As Walker plunged into a deep kiss again, Joel could feel the man's stirring warmth getting fully hard again, prodding his crack. He had never done this before and he knew Walker knew that too. Joel suddenly felt some nerves accumulating in his lower abdomen. He put his hands between him and Walker pushing up the other man's chest, pushing him out of their kiss.

Walker looked down at Joel who laid there with flushed cheeks looking at him with some sort of uncertainty in his eyes. Oh fuck this – Walker thought – that kid had better not back down now! He let himself slide of the kid, sitting down facing the table again. The fact that there were suddenly two bottles on the table, one empty and one half-full, made Walker wonder when the hell he had gotten up to fetch that. He shrugged as he grabbed the full bottle and poured two large drinks. Joel had gotten up and sat next to Walker, staring at the ground a bit. He handed the kid one of the glasses, who in response put out a hand, bringing the glass straight to his mouth almost gulping the whole content in one draft. Walker suddenly remembered a few vital things… like the fact that he just got his cock sucked by Joel – Joel for crying out loud! – and was now about to pop that kid's cherry. What the fuck are you doing? he heard himself thinking in a gust of rationale. He emptied his drink and poured another before turning to face the kid again. Joel was slouching a bit, and by the way the boy's body was slightly bobbing back and forth Walker knew he maybe shouldn't have given him that last drink. He took Joel's emptied consumption and put it down next to his own. He felt like he should say something to the kid, and that's when he realized: he hadn't spoken to the kid during this whole ordeal, not for except maybe a slightly articulated moaning 'yes' when he was appreciating what the kid could do with that mouth.


	18. Chapter 18

Walker didn't really feel like talking. He liked that the kid was keeping that mouth shut, and talking might compromise that comfort, so he just started rubbing Joel's lap instead. He could feel himself looking at the kid with an intense and serious stare. God he just wanted to tap that fair young Scottish ass, and the memory of him touching and kneading it and feeling his own cock rubbing between those cheeks made him feel flushed with an uncontrollable want – again. Joel had started this, and now, Walker really felt the need to end this. His conscience started to bother him. He couldn't take advantage of the Scottish kid like this. Walker got up and hold out his hand towards Joel, who slightly raised his head, looking at the hand with a dopey grin.

Joel saw Walkers hand and started admiring the long sleek fingers eventually leading up to those slender but manly wrists. He automatically raised one of his own hands, grabbing the wrist as if to handle something priceless. What was it about Walkers hands that made him have these kind of thoughts? He felt himself being pulled up, being led towards the kitchen. Trying to stand and walk made Joel realize just how wasted he must have been, and he stumbled, almost falling against the table behind the couch. His hands were leaning on the table and trying to get his focus back, Joel latterly felt and saw everything spinning.

Walker thought he'd just let the boy stand there while he went to go get some water. As he returned with a glass he saw the boy sitting on top of the table, his legs half open, trying to stay upright by pushing his hands against the wood. Walker almost dropped the water. The lust he felt at that moment overwhelmed him and he started to walk even closer towards the young boy until he was fully standing against his legs. Almost in between his legs. He handed Joel the water, who started bobbing again as he removed one of his hands from the tabletop to reach for the glass. Walker felt it would be best to keep hold of the glass whilst Joel drank, removing all risk of having glass all scattering across the floor.


	19. Chapter 19

Joel had drank the whole glass of water in just a few big gulps, letting a bit of water spill down the sides of his mouth. Walker had removed the glass, placing it on the table in safe distance from the boy. Joel's mouth was wet, and Walker couldn't help but lift his hand and place two digits on the bottom lip of the kid's half-open mouth, making small and soft circles through the moist.

Joel felt himself able to focus a bit again, seeing Walker focusing intensely on his lips and feeling the soft pressure of the man's fingers. "I'm not gay.." Joel suddenly heard himself speaking those words, at the same time fully remembering the fact that he just gave a guy head – he had given Simon Walker head. He suddenly experienced the faint taste of Walker's come in his mouth. Looking at the man standing in front of him, Joel realized that there had been no response nor reaction following the words he just spoke. Walker was still focusing on his lips, playing with his lips. Joel's focus shifted when he felt Walker's index-finger sliding inside his mouth and started rubbing his tongue. His finger tasted salty, and the shape of the digit rubbing his tongue actually felt pretty good. Seeing as he'd already technically had sex with the man, Joel decided to just go with it.

Walker snapped out of deep daze when he felt how the kid had started sucking his finger with earnest. He couldn't contain the appearance of a deep and almost evil smirk as he inserted a second finger and was now slowly finger-fucking Joel's mouth.


	20. Chapter 20

It was a sudden jolt and change in scenery that made Joel snap back into reality. Walker had removed his fingers from his mouth and had grabbed the boys hips pulling his butt from the table, making Joel tipple flat on his back. He could feel the wetted fingers on his left hip as the man's body leaned forward, one arm on each side of his legs, making his legs rest comfortably on Walkers shoulders. He was now looking at the ceiling. Walker carefully steered one arm around Joel's leg, insisting Joel to take in his thumb and suck on it some more. Joel did. He felt Walkers warmth pressing against his crack and then suddenly retrieving. Walker had taken a small step backwards, leaving Joel's mouth and now slowly rubbing the soft-spot right beneath his balls with the cold wet digit. He heard himself making small soft moans as he felt the circular movement of the thumb slowly sliding down a bit. Walker had somehow managed to part his cheeks at the same time, with the same hand, and the finger started tracing circles around Joel's tight pink hole. Suddenly the thumb left the scene and another finger took its place, prodding and pushing itself inside. Joel felt himself get hard again as the ceiling started to display stars.

Walker knew he was definitely going to need that lubricant right about now – and condoms. This kid was tight as hell. Walker also knew now for sure Joel hadn't had any gay rendezvous like this before. Guess he owed Brendan money. He really wished he could have just gotten over himself being all nice and fuck the kid right now, just like this, but the thought of Joel not being able to sit properly for a few days held him back. Something like that might raise suspicion.

Before Joel had a chance to let his legs come down after the man had left, Walker was already back trying to open the tube with his teeth. Joel had managed to push himself up on his elbows a bit and saw how the man was turning the cap with one side of his jaw. That man really had ridiculously large fangs. The feel of Walker's slicked up fingers prodding at his entrance – again – made Joel fall backwards on the table-top – again.


	21. Chapter 21

The lube definitely helped. Walker prodded his index-finger at the hole with care, feeling Joel's slight resistance as he entered again. After that the kid seemed to relax into it a bit and Walker pushed just a little further, turning his finger around as to search for Joel's soft spot. Suddenly hearing the boy gasp made him know he'd found what he what looking for. Walker gently started massaging the spot, slowly moving his finger back and forth, as he felt Joel buck up a bit, grabbing for his arm in restraint.

Joel just saw stars. He'd never felt anything like this before. It kinda hurt as he felt Walker's finger stretching him and he reflexed his arm and hand trying to reach for the man's arm to stop him. He knew damn well that he reached in vain, but he couldn't really care. Truth was, Joel didn't want this feeling to stop.

"….you want me to stop?...hm?" Walker asked sort of rhetorical with a husk and horny voice, ending his sentence with a "…hm?" that sounded more like lingering arousal than anything else. He didn't really mean it though, and he hoped to god that the boy wouldn't say or nod 'yes'. Joel didn't.

All Joel could reply to the question he'd just heard the man asking as if in a distant echo was a faint "ngh" followed by another small gasp. He had heard about 'milking the prostate', but if this is what they'd meant by 'milking', Joel definitely wanted to be a cow in an afterlife. His thoughts seemed as distant as the man's voice had sounded, and the feel of a second finger joining the first made his scarce train of thought die away like a blown out candle.

The sight of Joel laying there panting, and the warm feel of his finger inside, made Walker rockhard. He started stroking the length of his own throbbing girth. He placed a second finger alongside the first and gently eased it in to keep the other one company. The sight of the kid's cock stirring beneath him made him feel the urge to pick up the pace and his fingers started fucking Joel faster. He was now definitely open enough.


	22. Chapter 22

Walker eased out one slick finger at a time, making sure he wouldn't cause any wrong movements that could tighten the boy up again. He pulled Joel's ass closer just a bit, positioning it at just the right angle, lining it up with the tip of his cock. Looking at that scenery made him doubt if he would ever fit. He eased himself over the boy as if almost wanting to devour him whole and he started kissing and nibbling the boy's chest, nipples, neck, all the way up to his mouth.

Joel felt a combination of pain and want he couldn't even explain if he'd tried, and he really couldn't care anymore what the future would bring. All he knew _now_ was that he really _really_ wanted to feel Walker inside him again, he didn't care in what way.

Not having forgotten the boy's little stunt with his come, Walker felt a self contempt smile appearing on his face as he brought his still slick fingers to the kid's mouth. Joel started licking and sucking like he had just wandered in a desert for days and was fully dehydrated in need of some moist. Here, have some of your own, Walker smirked with delight.

Joel had tasted and smelled the musk on Walker's fingers as he sucked them with earnest, but the slight realization of where those fingers had just been just made him shrug. He knew he kinda deserved that. As he felt Walker's digits exiting his mouth he slightly opened his eyes to see the man reaching for a condom and the little tube. Walker stood there between his legs, bent over a bit, Joel's legs still resting against the man's shoulders, and he could feel the tip of Walkers cock pressing against his hole. Walker looked at him, no _stared_ at him with a want unfamiliar to Joel. Theresa had never looked at him like that. Joel knew hé himself had looked at woman like that before, but to see another man looking at him in that exact same boundary-less and lust-filled way made for a completely new experience – just like every experience thus far had been new to Joel. Walker never broke eye-contact as he ripped the condom-wrapper with his teeth, spitting the wrapper to the side. He did however look down for just a second whilst putting it on. Joel watched every movement of the man with such a precision, as if prepping for a test about the facts later on. Walker still had his eyes locked on Joel's, black and fire-filled pupils, almost looking angry with want. Joel could see how he squirted a little bit of the tube's content onto the palm of his hand and bringing it down to his wrapped-up cock. He couldn't see exactly what Walker was doing down there, but judging the movement of the man's arm and the fact that Walker's eyes started looking up at a non-existent spot at the ceiling, rolling back into his head and closing at times, Joel could guess. Walker let himself fell forward again, pressing Joel further onto the table with his weight, and Joel could feel the slick tip of Walker's cock prodding insistently against his entrance. He felt himself stretch open like nothing he had felt just a few minutes before, it burnt like hell and he literally felt like crying right then and there. Then suddenly Walker stopped pressing forward, letting the just inserted length of cock slip out just a bit before slowly pressing forth again.


	23. Chapter 23

When the man pressed himself inside him again, deeper this time, Joel felt and heard his own deep but uncontrollably high-pitched cry being muffled away by Walkers hand against his mouth. It was actually more _in_ his mouth than against it. Joel was pressing his head back against the table, almost able to see the wall behind him from an angle he'd never expected it to see in his life, _ever_. Walker's hand in his mouth, as if trying to slice it open, made Joel use it as a pain relief. He bit down hard, almost chewing on it. He could hear one of Walker's soft moans turn into a short but audible gasp.

Walker saw how the kid's mouth had opened, and he could hear a oncoming cry developing deep inside the kid's throat. One thing he really didn't need right now was for Joel to wake up the whole house with his cries, so he muzzled the boy up with his right hand. He couldn't fully cover the kid's mouth in the position he was in right now, not before he would be fully enveloped inside so he could climb forward on top of the kid just a little more. The side of his hand disappeared between Joel's teeth and Walker could feel the short but sharp dentition almost cutting through his flesh. He heard his own moaning die away in a short gasp. He should have known that that was going to happen. Still, the necessity of keeping the kid silent – or at least silent _enough_ – and the feel of Joel's tightness around his cock, made Walker just press his hand between the teeth harder. He could feel Joel's hard length being rubbed between their bodies as he tried to finally get in fully with slow but insistent pelvic thrusts. Realizing he was now almost choking the kid with his hand, made Walker reposefully retrieve from his current position. This called for some rearrangement. The table would be too low for what Walker had in mind, he knew that much, so he started to quickly look around and just as quickly found exactly what he was looking for.


	24. Chapter 24

Joel still felt dazed when the man took him by the hand and led him from the table to the kitchen-bar right behind the stairs. A little confused as to the man's intentions, he just stood there looking at it, head still spinning from suddenly getting up. He turned around and looked back at Walker. A crooked and insisting smile appeared on one of the corners of the man's mouth as he nudged Joel towards the bar. Still a bit confused, the man's intentions suddenly sank in. He wanted to _take_ him against the bar? Before he realized what that meant, Walker had already twirled him around again, pressing his body including the still wrapped-up hard cock against his back. With one hand against his chest, Joel could feel the other trailing down his arm until he felt the palm of the man's hand on top of his, enclosing fingers between his own. His hand was led towards the top of the bar, stretching it far enough for Joel to bend over and feel the bar-counter pressing against his midriff.

Having positioned the boy in a satisfying way, Walker took his hand from the boys chest, sliding it back to his own cock. It took a little readjusting, but he soon felt Joel's warm and tight ass enclosing around it again. Once fully inside he let out a little gasp and he pressed his body against Joel's in such a way, that if they'd been lying down they would be spooning. This felt good, and he started to bite down Joel's shoulder and neck with gusto as he slowly thrusted against and inside Joel's wanting ass.

It felt sooo good that Walker couldn't restrain himself from whispering into Joel's ear. "you like that, hm? you like getting fucked like this?" The boy could only gasp in response. "oh yeah, you like that, don't ya… ngh…"

Joel could hear Walker's highly British accent panting words into his ear, the warm waves of breath against the side of his head so consecutive, not letting the previous one get cold.

A sudden sound of a door and someone scuffling down the corridor silenced both men into a sudden halt. Walker had already put one of his hands on Joel's mouth, firmly covering it up and pressing it shut. "shh" he could hear the man utter behind him while he was yanked in an upright position, Walker still inside him.

The footsteps clearly halted at the top of the stairs and Walker really wished he could think of a good excuse and/or back-up plan right about now. He hadn't even thought about any back-up _anything,_ he hadn't even thought about the real possibility of him getting caught in a position like _this_. Cheryl always slept through everything and he knew Brendan had started taking some pills to sleep a little while back. This was something Walker had definitely not anticipated upon, and to be honest, he himself now felt liked the one being fucked. He could feel Joel tightening up around his cock almost making him cramp up his jaw trying to restrain himself from letting out a loud moan.

"'evr'thing 'lright down there? " he heard Cheryl ask at the top of the stairs in a tone of voice that was clearly still half asleep. "Just. Talking." Walker managed to proclaim as clearly as possible. "nokay….well have fun boys.." she almost yawned in response. The sound of Cheryl's clearly slouching footsteps walking back to her room made Walker uncover Joel's mouth and both men let out a relieving sigh. Walker felt Joel relaxing around his cock again. This definitely had to end right now, walker thought, and he started slowly pacing his thrusts. Joel had put his elbows and arms back on top of the kitchen-bar as Walker rested his forehead on one of his shoulders.


	25. Chapter 25

As Walker had resorted to slow long thrusts, almost slipping out entirely before pressing back in, Joel felt that incomprehensible sensation again. With every move back in, the man was caressing his G-spot – it must have been his G-spot! – with the same welcoming pressure that Joel had experienced not to long before. But it was different this time. It was more... 'exploding'. He realized he really couldn't comprehend the feel, didn't even know what words would suffice to describe it. All he knew were two things. First, that it still burned like hell, and second, that the burning feeling was overpowered by the overwhelming searing feel that accompanied it. He now didn't even see stars anymore. Everything just went black. Pitch-black. He could feel a deep sensation of 'getting there' that he had – again – _never _experienced before, and he now really _really_ needed to touch his dick. As if Walker had heard his silent request he felt the man's hand slipping down and covering his length. Walker's hands were adorned with such lean and tall fingers, and an evenly slender but wide palm, that he could practically wrap up Joel's entire cock with just one hand. Joel couldn't hold this much longer, and then, with just a few strokes, he came like he knew he'd never came before.

Walker could feel the boy coming and quickly covered up Joel's now open mouth again. He could feel the kid's muffled up vocals dying away against his hand, and the sight of thát combined with a few deep thrust was just enough for him to tip over the edge himself. With his last thrust he bit down the boys shoulder. He bit down so hard that he could feel his sharp fangs penetrate the flesh. It was definitely a good thing his hand was still covering Joel's mouth.


	26. Chapter 26

After their breathing had regained a normal and steady pace, Walker removed himself entirely from Joel, feeling the sweat that had accumulated in between form little streams trailing down both his own chest and Joel's back. Walker decided right then and there that he'd skip his trip to the gym for the day. Grabbing some paper towels from the kitchen-counter, he wiped down himself and the floor were Joel had spilled his load, wrapped the condom inside one of the towels and pushed it far down the bin. He needed a drink.

Joel was still leaning with his palms on the bar and his head bowed down. He could feel a little stream of saliva exiting his still open mouth, making a slurping sound as he closed it. He opened his eyes, trying to build up some strength in his arms to move. He finally turned around, now leaning against the bar with his back, still having the faint experience of little sparkling dots clouding his vision. As he tried to focus, he saw Walker sitting down at the couch again, and he decided to join him. He needed a drink. _Or two…or three.._

An hour or so later, Walker found himself sobering up.

_He never intended for this to happen, never even crossed his mind…_

_Looking at the drunk kids head sleeping on his lap, softly snoring, he felt a rush of fear crawling up and down his spine. How old was this kid? Did he just turn himself into a pedophile? The images of every possible doom scenario filled his head and disappeared just as quickly as they came when a soft murmur raised from his lap. It was getting kind of chilly, and the thought of Brendan or Cheryl coming downstairs while he and Joel where on the couch cozying up against each other, naked, made the man resort to get up and wake the boy just enough so he could get him moving upstairs. He'll just let the kid sleep it off in his bed. Brendan nor Cheryl would enter his room out of respect of his privacy, he knew that. The boy could sleep if off and he'll think of something to fix this mess in the morning. _

_After collecting all the scattered clothes from the living-room and disposing of the bottles and glasses, he started gently shaking the boy's shoulder. "Joel…Hey, kid, wake up" Joel started moving, trying to get Walker's hand away from his shoulder, while murmuring indistinct words. A little firmer yank on his shoulder made de kid throw his legs from the couch to the floor and he slowly sat up straight. Well, at least as straight as a drunk kid that's still half asleep could get. Without opening his eyes his right hand followed Walker's right hand and he finally got up. Walker walked behind the kid as he steered him up the stairs, hoping they'd minimize the noise. Walker knew Brendan and Cheryl would probably both kill him if they'd catch him pushing a naked and drunk Joel into his bedroom. _

05:27. He looked at the illuminated digits of his alarm-clock before looking at the figure laying beside him. That Scottish kid looked kinda sweet when he kept that mouth shut, Walker thought, and as if he had heard him the boy rolled over planting an arm around Walker. Walker held his arm up in the air, looking at Joel as if struggling an internal conflict. Not really sure what to do with this new 'adjustment' he heard the boy softly snooze, and as he saw him there laying against him like a boy holding his stuffed animal, he decided _fuck it_. He lowered his arm and gently let it rest on top of Joel's shoulder, holding him like a lover. Nobody would ever know.

Walker felt himself drifting back into reality as the presence of the other body laying in his bed made images of the other night flash before his eyes. He must have dozed off. It took only a split-second for the man to flick open his eyes, realizing who it was that he felt clinging to his side. Looking at Joel, who seemed still fast asleep and still holding on to Walker, the kid suddenly started shifting, murmuring some indistinct words, cozying up against Walker even more. He could feel Joel's morning-stiffness poking him just beneath his hip. He looked at the radiating digits again. It was just six o clock, he still had some time before he had to get that kid the hell out of his bedroom. Walker started relaxing back into his pillow again, even fiddling with the boys hair for a bit. He could never do that kind of stuff with Brendan.

Wishing he'd just keep his mouth shut before anybody would hear him, Walker kept Shhhh-ing Joel, who had woken up a half an hour later and started to regain more and more consciousness of all the things he had done and had let done to him that night.

Telling him that Brendan and/or Cheryl would be able to hear him was just the thing to silence the kid up. They both knew that they _both_ didn't want thát to happen. One of the assets of being an insomniac, Walker knew exactly every single detail of the Brady's morning routine. Cheryl would leave before Brendan woke up, and he pushed the kid out to go downstairs as soon as he heard Brendan hit the shower.


	27. Chapter 27

It all went just perfectly, and Walker could even feel himself relaxing a bit during their morning coffee as he stood leaning against the staircase, talking to Brendan about some new deal. Joel stood there too, silently looking at his feet. The thought of Joel's hurting ass made Walker internally grin. He kinda liked the kid after last night. That kid definitely had potential. He had found himself in a courteous mood – again – making sure he, Brendan and Joel wouldn't be _sitting down_ as they discussed the deal.

He had everything covered, or so he thought. The one thing he hadn't anticipated upon was Cheryl forgetting something, and the sudden unlocking sound of the door made Walker swallow hard. As the three men stood there watching Cheryl enter, exclaiming she'd forgotten her other bag while she rushed passed them, Walker started internally praying that she'd just leave as fast as she had came rushing in. A little sigh of relief escaped Walker's throat as she did indeed walk back to the door in a hurry. But before she walked out, she suddenly stopped to turn around. "Did you boys have a nice little talk last night?" she asked in her Cheryl-like way, almost motherly naive. Walker and Joel just gave each other a quick glance before Joel looked back down his mug again and Walker turned to Cheryl. "Okay" was all the vocal sound Walker could manage to produce in response. Walker could feel Brendan's confused and questioning gaze looking at him, but he thought it wise not to turn around, so he just looked back at his own two hands cupping his coffee-mug and took a careful sip. As Brendan started walking towards the door, he suddenly stopped. Both Walker and Joel watched him carefully as they saw him tilt his head slightly towards the side as if noticing something 'off'. "'Talk' huh..?" Brendan suddenly said in his usual dry and rhetorical way, followed by a short breath-like "hm" as he turned his head back facing the door again, regained his exit. He stopped again standing in the open doorway and without turning around the sound of his voice made Walker and Joel almost drop their mugs. "Joel. We should have a talk too. Soon." And just like that he left, closing the door behind him with a small bang. Walker finally felt like he could calmly breathe again, when he suddenly heard a little gasp coming from the boy. Looking at Joel, who was definitely staring with shocked eyes to the exact same spot they had both just seen Brendan tilt his head, Walker followed the kid's gaze right to the coffee-table. His eyes widened too as he realized what it was that he was looking at. Right there on top of the table he could see the outline of two dried up stains of spit and liquor, and right next to that the distinct and _clearly definable_ puddle of Walker's still slightly glistering come. He looked at Joel, who swallowed audibly, Brendan's last words still silently lingering in the air.

_We should have a talk too. Soon. _


End file.
